5374696C6573
by DylanO'FreakingBrian
Summary: Allison starts appearing to Lydia as a ghost to be there for Lydia and tell her something important but it never seems to be in English. Stydia later and maybe a couple of other ships, not quite sure yet! Fluffy in the beginning, updates about once a week.
1. Chapter 1

"Ughhh, why is it that no one seems to keep up with me! We've been studying this for ever!" Lydia thought to herself and then replied "You _are _a genius so..." Why Lydia was having this same conversation with herself again, she had no idea. Lydia hopped up from her desk where she had been doing her Math homework, though really she's just been complaining to herself, to look through her closet. Danny was throwing a party later that night and she couldn't decide what to wear. Normally she'd call Allison but that was never going to be an option again. Lydia looked in the mirror to scrutinize the two outfits she was holding.

"What the hell?!" Lydia dropped the clothes instantly and turned towards her bed. "Allison?" She whispered, afraid she would disappear any minute.

"The one you were holding in your right hand was wayyyy cuter." Allison stated as if she wasn't a freaking ghost or spirit or whatever she was.

"Wha... what... what's happening?" She was starting to freak out as it hit her that her best friend, her _dead_ best friend, was sitting on her bed.

"What? A girl can't give her best friend fashion advice?"

"Why are you here Allison? How are you here?!" Lydia was feeling a little desperate, it was one thing to feel like she was going to go insane after Allison's death, but it was another thing entirely to actually be seeing the girl months after her death.

"5374696C6573" And then she was gone, just like that.

Lydia crumpled to the floor as she pulled out her phone to text the people she knew she could always trust and count on, the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya know, I think I'm actually improving, like a lot!" Stiles happily stated as he and Scott walked to his Jeep after practice.

"Yeah, all of that bench warming you're doing has really paid off for you bud." The sarcasm rolled off his tongue, channeling his inner Stiles.

Stiles gave Scott a friendly shove to the shoulder as he said "Shut up Scott, you're just a nother mutt with superpowers."

Scott returned the shove, only using his 'mutt superpowers' to propel Stiles a few steps to the left, no longer taking any offense in dog jokes due to how many Stiles had already used.

Stiles and Scott's phones simultaneously buzzed indicating a text, only Stiles buzz wasn't the default.

"Dude, did you give someone a personalized text buzz tone or whatever you call it?"

"Yeah..." Stiles said a little sheepishly as he put his hand on the box of his neck, his 'tell' of when he was feeling awkward and thinking about Lydia. "I gave Lydia one... it... it spells out Lydia in morse code." Stiles quickly hopped in his Jeep trying to avoid anything Scott's about to say.

"Stiles" Scott whispers. "Stiles... Stiles... Stiles!" He gets a little louder and a lot more freantic everytime he says it.

"What?! Don't tell me it's stupid or that I'm being a weird, love sick kid, or that it's borderline creepy, 'cuz I know. I know it's a little weird but I like knowing that it's Lydia so that I never ignore it as 'just another text' okay?" Stiles had started rambling, thinking that Scott was going to give him crap about the whole Lydia text tone thing. BUt as he turned to look at Scott, his face fell. Scott was standing with the Jeep door open, one hand on the handle and the other holding his phone as he looked down and read Lydia's message.

Stiles pulled out his phone as fast as humanly possible and opened up Lydia's text.

"Scott, in. now." Stiles was a little frantic and it snapped Scott out of his trance, at least enough for him to climb in and buckle his seat. BUt Stiles didn't really wait, as soon as Scott was no longer on the ground Stiles was pulling away and racing to Lydia's house, not paying any attention to speed limits, or STOP signs, or anything other than getting to Lydia.


	3. Chapter 3

Not really good at author notes but I'll try.

I never thought that anyone would read this, let allow follow it or follow me as a writer. I started this because I can NOT wait for teen wolf to start up again! It feels like forever! It seriously warms my heart, a lot!

I love you all and hope that you keep reading! 3

"I saw her, I swear. She was right there." Lydia stops her frantic pacing to point to her bed when Allison had appear nearly 30 minutes before. She's desperately trying to control the fear and panic she's feeling from seeing a dead person but also all of the heart wrenching sobs that want to come out from it being her best friend, reminding her of the whole in her heart left from Allison's death.

Stiles steps up to Lydia and gently places his hand on her shoulder, "Lydia" She doesn't really hear him as she continues to explain what happened, though he voice is going in and out as she holds back tears. "Lydia" She looks up at Stiles and as a single tear falls down her cheek she whispers "I'm not crazy, Allison was here."

She leans against Stiles surprisingly fit chest, though she doesn't really notice, as he wraps her in a tight hug trying to protect her from her own sorrow filled thoughts.

Scott still stood by the door with an emotionless look on his face, though his eyes were filled with emotion.

He couldn't take it, Scott couldn't hear another word about Allison or her death. So he ran, jumped right out of Lydia's window and straight into the woods near her house as fas as he could. He didn't know where he was going, just that he couldn't think about Allison anymore.


End file.
